


Get Spooky

by Aj090901



Series: October Prompt Challenge 2018 [31]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901





	Get Spooky

  
“Get Spooky, losers!” Hakuryuu screamed as he ran from his house with Judar not far behind him. They were both laughing as they got into Judar’s car and sped off the Ren grounds.

  
Alibaba was speechless as he stood near the kitchen where the boys had cut him off when they ran through the hallway. Kouen was sitting peacefully at the dining room table as he continued to read a script from some era.

  
Alibaba sighed as he made his way into the dining room and sat stood beside Kouen. Kouen glanced up from the article before sighing and standing up. He made his way to a com system on the wall, pushed a button, and screamed into it. “Hakuryuu!”

  
Then he cleared his throat and made his way back to the seat quietly to continue reading. Alibaba stared at him speechlessly then shot his head up when Hakuryuu’s voice came through the intercom, “Sorry.”

  
Alibaba sat down in the seat beside Kouen with a thud as he realized what he had signed up for. He groaned he laid his head down on the table. Kouen laughed before patting him on the shoulder and going back to reading.

  
Maybe he shouldn't have accepted that marriage proposal.


End file.
